


Gentle

by CranscottHasRuinedMe



Category: otome games - Fandom, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranscottHasRuinedMe/pseuds/CranscottHasRuinedMe
Summary: Idk I wanted something with Soryu...A/N: This is also on my Quotev account so don’t go claiming its stolen if you see it there.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The first time you ever met Soryu was when you were both nineteen, you in med school and him the newest member of the Ice Dragons.

You entered your apartment complex, completely drained from school and work. You felt dirty and were in need of a shower, and your backed ached terribly from the heavy backpack you carried. You were dreading the set of stairs that awaited you, making you rethink if you should have picked an apartment on the third floor. It wasn’t even that far up but right now, even the dirty floor seemed comfortable enough to sleep on. That’s all you wanted to do, shower, maybe eat, and head to bed so that you could start today all over again. That was your life, and it’s not like you hated it, you loved your job and you loved what you were studying. It’s just that you had a loud on your plate, sometimes you wondered if you bit off more than you could chew.

Half-way up and there was an obstacle blocking your path, a guy your age, maybe a year or two older. You sighed heavily, you didn’t really want to deal with shit right now. “Excuse me, do you mind?” You asked, a bitchy tone in your voice, you were tired and it was showing through but you didn’t mean to sound rude. The guy’s head fell forward, face bloody and beaten, it made you wonder if the other guy got it worst or not. Either way, it didn’t look like the guy in front of you one that battle, then again does anyone ever? He had two paper plugs in each nostril, stained with blood, he had a black eye and a cut above his right eyebrow. His bottom lip was bleeding too and he had bruised and bloodied left cheek. The healer in you cringed at how little he was taking care of everything. He shifted over to the side to let you pass, tilting his head back once more. The thought off him swallowing his own blood left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of your stomach. You dealt with blood all the time, you weren’t queasy about it, but swallowing your own blood was a different thing.

“Stop, head forward now, pinch the bridge of your nose,” You said, grabbing his chin and bringing his face downwards.  
He looked up at you, confusion written all over his face but you merely tilted it back down. “It’s bad enough we swallow our own snot, don’t swallow your own blood too. I said, pinch the bridge of your nose, you’ve been bleeding for some time, I can tell by the blood seeping through your nose plugs.”

You headed up the stairs once he did what you told him, stopping halfway as you remembered something else. “Ice that eye and get those cuts looked at before they get infected.” You were stopped once more, this time by the guy speaking.  
“I can’t go to a hospital without telling them what happened,” He said. “Can you help?”

You thought about it for a second, help a complete attractive but total stranger out or go home and sleep. You were really tired but you couldn’t just say no to him, could you? “Sure, follow me.” Your mouth moved on its own, before you could think it thoroughly, it was a reflex of yours to be honest. Easily accepting to help others due to your profession, but you did take an oath after all.

You were probably out of your mind for saying yes, what if he attacked you or worse. Although he didn’t look like that kind of guy but the devil takes on many forms. You unlocked your apartment door and entered, you set your stuff down on your small dining table and directed him over to your living room. You went inside your bathroom to get your first aid kit before going back to where the guy was sitting. You sat down next to him before handing him a box of tissues for his nose. He took a few and turned his head, taking out the waded up tissues in his nose. He wrapped them up in a piece of tissue paper before checking if he was still bleeding, luckily he wasn’t anymore.

You took a cotton ball and lightly soaked it with isopropyl alcohol, you grabbed his chin and turned his head towards you. You pressed the cotton ball on the cut above his eyebrow as lightly as possible, a hiss escaping his mouth when the disinfectant met the open wound.

“So, what’s your name?” You asked, wiping away at the slightly dried blood.

“Soryu, Soryu Oh,” He answered calmly.

“And tell me Soryu Oh,” You started, testing the sound of his name on your lips. “What happened?”

It was silent for a minute or two before he spoke up. “What’s your name?”

“{Name}, now answer the question,” You pressed.

“I was in a fight,” Was his short explanation.

When you finished cleaning the cut, you placed a bandage on it, waiting for a more in-depth explanation. You sighed lightly when he remained quiet, instead working to disinfect the cut on his lip. A cut like that was easy to infect just by licking it, saliva would only make it worse. You cleaned the cut on his cheek, the disinfectant making him jerk his head back when it came in contact with his cheek. It wasn’t a deep gash so he was lucky that he didn’t need stitches, otherwise he’d be screwed. It was still bleeding a bit but should stop soon, when you finished cleaning it as much as you could, you placed another bandage on it. You cleaned up the rest of his face, making sure you didn’t miss anything. You left him on your couch to go into your kitchen, returning with an ice pack for his face. You lifted his head up a bit and gently set the ice pack on his black eye. He flinched at the cold feeling before staying still, his hand covering yours to hold the pack still.

His hand was rather large over yours and warm, the warmth of it sinking into your slightly cold skin. You stood above him, looking down at him and staring into his one good eye. His dark eyes were beautiful, a sharp ferocity hidden deep within them, he was hiding something else in them. The silence in the room wasn’t doing anything to lighten the intimate mood. And with neither of you saying anything, it just added to whatever it is was happening. You couldn’t help but give a quick glance at his face, taking in his features. He really was handsome, his features were rather matured for his age. You had a sudden urge to kiss him but you held back, you didn’t even know him. Yet here you were, having a moment with some guy you just met. You slipped your hand from his and cleared your throat, the sound resonating throughout your silent apartment.

“Well, you’re fine now. Just continue to take care of your eye and don’t get into anymore fights. You’re free to go now,” You said before cleaning up.

You but the kit back where it belonged, lingering in the bathroom for a bit, thinking about the little moment you had with Soryu. Obviously it didn’t mean anything but it just felt natural to be in such an intimate setting like that. You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard the front door of your apartment shut loudly. You left the bathroom and went back to where you left Soryu, finding that he was gone. He had taken your ice pack and had left a note saying ‘thank you’. He could have at least told you he was leaving but you did tell him he could leave at any moment. It upset you for some reason, him just running off like that without saying goodbye, but you ignored that feeling.

You tidied up a bit before doing what you were gonna do originally, take a shower and get some sleep. That proved harder than expected, you mind just kept circling back to that moment. It didn’t mean anything so why were you so hung up on it? Maybe because you’d never been alone with such an attractive guy? God, it doesn’t even matter if you think he’s cute or not, you weren’t going to see each other ever again. Might as well forget about it completely before you got attached to a one-time interaction.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a month since you’ve seen Soryu and then one night he just randomly shows up.

A month passed and you were right, you hadn’t seen Soryu again, you learned that he didn’t even live in your apartment complex. You were convinced that you had encountered a ghost that night or were hallucinating the whole thing. But your missing ice pack and the thank you note said otherwise, that night had happened. But like you told yourself to do, you forgot about it and continued with your normal life.

It was one of those rare days when you only had class and didn’t have to go to work, those were your favorite. They were the closets thing you got to having s day off. It was a day you enjoyed to yourself since you probably wouldn’t get another one for a long while. You were sitting at home watching a reruns of your favorite show after coming home from running a few errands. You had a blanker over your shoulders, sitting crisscrossed with a cup of tea, that you were hardly drinking, in your hands. You had just gotten out of the shower, your hair was still damp and combed, letting the air dry it to it’s natural form. There was a knock at your door that interrupted your comfortable atmosphere making you sigh loudly before getting up.

You answered the door, irritated at whoever was knocking without having seen them first. It was probably someone trying to sell you some product or something, to which you’d just shut the door. The person on the other side caught you completely off guard, that was the last person you’d ever thought you’d see again. In front of you stood Soryu Oh, everything but his eye had healed, except this bruise was fresh. Looks like he didn’t take your advice, either he got into a fight or he ‘ran into a pole’. You couldn’t help the bitter feeling in your heart at the fact that he continued to do exactly what you told him not to. But what did you care? You weren’t his mother or his girlfriend, he was completely free to do whatever the hell he pleased.

You kept a straight face as you spoke up. “Can I help you?”

“Can I stay here for some time?” He asked.

“Mmm, depends on how long you’ll be staying. After all I don’t even know you,” You said smoothly.

“Please {Name},” He pleaded.

He had remembered your name, it made butterflies in your stomach flutter around. “Okay.” You whispered.

You stepped aside and let him in before closing your door, joining him where he stood in your living room.

“So, you want to tell my you need to stay here, and why you still have a black eye?” You asked or rather demanded him to say.

“I got into a fight,” Was his answer, same as last time.

“If you’re staying here, you’ll have to elaborate,” You told him. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll make some tea.”

You grabbed your mug that now held cold tea and went into the kitchen, dumping it out and making a new batch. A short while later you entered your living room again and handed Soryu a mug of hot green tea. You sat down text to him, leaning against the arm rest in a comfy side-lean position. You gave him a look that told him to speak and he did while you sipped on your green tea.

“I’m in gang and I got into some trouble with a rival gang. I just need to lay low for a while,” He explained shortly.

“Wait a minute, you’re in a gang and you’re hanging out in my home. You’re lucky your cute otherwise I’d put you out on the street,” You said, everything making some sense, at least more than last time. “How’s your eye?”

”Healing, it’s fine,” His responses were so short it kind of irritated you. “You think I’m cute?”

You stayed silent and turned your attention to your tv, focusing on the show in front of you. You felt your face heat up, you couldn’t believe you actually said he was cute out loud. You didn’t know what to say, how did you address the fact that you called him cute? You could feel him staring at you, and from the corner of your eye you could swear you saw him smiling. You checked the time on your phone, it wasn’t that late, ten past seven. You hadn’t had dinner yet or rather you weren’t that hungry but Soryu might be, you could use that as a distraction.

“Are you hungry?” You asked, breaking the silence.

You looked over at him and waited for his response, a simple sheepish nod was all it took for you to get up. You decided to make rice omelette because they were quick and simple to make. And about twenty minutes later you came out with two plates, Soryu got up from the couch to help you out. You handed him his plate and a fork before you back to your spot on the couch. It was silent once again but it was a good silence, you are slowly ate whole Soryu seemed to be eating quickly. He must’ve been really hungry, when’s the last time he had a home cooked meal you wondered.

“So what is this show?” He asked, taking a breather.

“Ah, it’s an American medical show… Grey’s Anatomy,” You said, pronouncing the name slowly as to not mess it up.

“Are you a doctor?” He asked, he remembered how quick you were to act on his injuries.

“No, I’m not a doctor yet but I am a nurse,” You answered.

“How old are you?” He knew you couldn’t have been a doctor because you looked to young but you couldn’t be a nurse either.

“I’m nineteen, how old are you?” You questioned back.

“Nineteen. How are you a nurse if you’re so young?” He was curious now, could you really be a nurse at such a young age.

You let out air through your nose as a smile stretched onto your face, you were used to this question. Everyone was always shocked to know your profession at your age. “Soryu, we’re not that close yet. Why are you in a gang?”

“It’s like you said, we’re not that close yet,” He retorted.

“Fair enough. Are you done? I can make more if you’d like,” You said.

He shook his head no and you took the plate from him before he got up himself, quickly leaving to the kitchen. You put your half eaten omelette in a container, you could take it for lunch tomorrow, before placing the dishes in the sink. You decided to linger back and washed the dishes, knowing full well that if you went back now you’d just be in another moment of silence. Your mind wandered off, going back to a month ago when you had that meaningless moment with Soryu. You didn’t notice that you were about to pick up a knife the wrong way. It’s sharp teeth digging into you palm brought you back to reality, you quickly let it go and it fell with a loud thud.

“Shit,” You cursed.

Soryu came into the kitchen, alert and aware, looking for any danger. He saw you holding your palm, running it under to wash away the blood and bacteria from the knife. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, my first aid kit is in the bathroom, under the sink. Please get it,” You said.

He did as told, coming back into the kitchen and setting it on your small dining table. You opened it up and grabbed some gauze pads, having trouble opening it with one hand. A hand landed on top of yours, stopping you from struggling so much. You looked up to meet Soryu’s gaze, he look so serious as he took the gauze from you. He easily tore the packaging and placed the pad on your bleeding hand, the blood soaking through. He opened a couple more and set them down while you reached for some other supplies. You checked you wound, hard to see with all the blood coming out, but you probably needed stitches. You cleaned it as best as you could, luckily it wasn’t as deep a wound as you thought. You placed a couple more clean gauze pads before wrapping your hand with a bandage. You cleaned up your mess, throwing the bloodied pads and wrappers in the trash.

“Do you want to take a shower?” You asked Soryu as you got to put the kit back in its place.

“Don’t have clothes,” He responded, following you to the bathroom.

"I might have something that would fit, if you want them," You told him.

He thought about it for a bit and then nodded, you told him to stay there while you went to get him a towel and some clothes. You looked through your closet, you pulled out one of the few large sleeping shirts you use and a pair of large sweatpants. You liked comfortable clothes to sleep in or just be in when you were at home. You walked back over to the bathroom, knocking on the closed door. The door cracked open and Soryu stood in front of you, shirtless. You looked at his bare chest and then up to his stoic face, you were hoping that your face matched his but you weren’t sure it did.

“Here, take it,” You told him, shoving the items in his arms. “Feel free to use whatever you find in the shower.”

You left quickly after that, rushing back to your room, your face felt hot for some reason. You took a deep breath and sat at your desk, hoping to get some schoolwork done. But of course you couldn’t concentrate, you hadn’t expected to find Soryu half-naked. You just hoped he finished quickly so you could give him some blankets and just hide out in your room for the rest of the night. You stared down at your textbook, rereading the same paragraph over and over again. None of the information was being retained by your brain since it was currently elsewhere. You heard a knock on your bedroom door, making you turn around to see Soryu standing by your doorway. A towel hung around his shoulders as droplets of water fell onto it, his combed back hair now down from the shower. Well, if he wasn’t handsome, he sure as hell was now; he looked very different with his hair down. And the clothes you gave him fit him nicely, it was almost quite hard not to stare at him but you managed.

You got up from your chair and walked over to him or well passed him to a closet nearby. You pulled out a couple blankets and an extra pillow you kept in there. He could use those for tonight to sleep on the couch. “I hope you don’t mind the couch. Or you could take my bed, I don’t care either way.” You told him.

“The couch is fine,” He said.

“Okay,” You replied shortly, walking back to the living room. You set the blankets on one end of the couch. “Uh, so it’s almost nine o’clock, do as you wish. You’re free to watch tv or whatever, and I’ll be in my room.”

You gave him a small smile before leaving the living room to go back to your room, going back to your desk. Soryu knocking on your door distracted you long enough to forget about that shirtless moment. And it helped you get back to studying, you had a test in a couple of days and like hell you were going to fail that. As you studied you heard the faint sound of the tv from the living room. It was kind of soothing to know Soryu was out there, not because he was cute or whatever. It’s been a long time since you lived with someone and now you were beginning to realize how alone you are. You didn’t really speak to any of your classmates and you only ever spoke medical to your work mates. School and work kept you busy so you rarely went out for your enjoyment. For the most part you lived a pretty low-risk life.

You stayed up another hour or so, finally heading to bed around eleven something as your clock read. You fell asleep to the gentle snoring coming from the living room, never had you had such an easy time going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Tell me what you think.


	3. Three

You woke up to the annoying noise of your alarm clock, you wanted to grab your phone and throw it across the room. But you didn’t, you grabbed it and turned the clock off, checking the time on it. Like everyday, it was six in the morning, you had two hours to get ready. You shoved the covers off of you before getting up, for the first time in a long time you felt fresh and alert. You fixed your bed quickly before getting some clothes and a towel for a quick shower. You stripped your clothes and hopped in, the warm water hitting you nicely. And for the first time in forever, the warm, soothing water didn’t make you want to crawl back into bed and go back to sleep.

You walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around your hair, wearing a nice blouse and some skinny jeans. You walked into your living room, making your way into the kitchen, you saw someone sleeping on your couch. You almost freaked out but then remembered that Soryu had stayed the night, it was surprising seeing him there. He was still sleeping, he was facing the tv, his arm draping off the couch. He looked quite peaceful, like he was a regular college student and not some guy in gang who liked getting into fights. Why was he in a gang anyway?

You sighed lightly and went into your kitchen, pulling out a few items from you fridge and making breakfast. You made miso soup and some white rice for two, two rolled scrambled eggs and some sausage links and bacon. What you made for Soryu, you placed it in a couple containers and in the fridge before writing a note. You set the note on your coffee table for him to find when he woke up, which you were sure would be when you were gone. Afterwards, you sat down and ate your meal, shrouded in silence like you were everyday. Well some days you’d have the news playing in the background, just so that it would be so quiet. Except the quiet atmosphere felt different this time, peaceful rather than lonely.

After finishing you breakfast, you placed the dishes in the sink, you’d wash them later. You went back into the bathroom and took off the towel around your head, letting your damp and tangled hair fall out. You took a brush and gently started running it through your hair, undoing all the knots. You took your blow dryer and turned it on, setting it on low before working to dry your hair. When you finished, you pulled it back out of your face and then started working on your face. Brushing your teeth, moisturizing your face, just basic things to make yourself cleaner. And after that you went into your room to pack up your things for school and work before heading out. Soryu was still sleeping, you didn’t really peg him for a deep sleeper, especially with him being in a gang. You would’ve thought that he’d always sleep with one eye open, in case he ever had to react fast. Or maybe he had allowed himself to sleep fully because he was in your home, where nothing would ever happen.

You took one last look at him before leaving your apartment, ready for the heavy day ahead of you. Five or so hours of classes and then another five or so hours of nursing. Though to be honest, this was a light day, you’d be looking at leaving the hospital at nine or ten at night, most days you’d be home by one or two in the morning. You weren’t one to complain though, getting out early or late, you didn’t care because you loved doing what you do.

The walk to the train station wasn’t that long and you arrived just in time for the next train. Your school was only fifteen minutes away and with how early you got there, you were able to get a seat for yourself.

 

You were checking up on your patients one last time, making sure they all got their meds, vital signs were recorded, all that jazz. You passed your charts over to the nurse taking over for you, informing her about how all your patients were doing. After that you bid her good night and gathered your things before leaving. You hopped on the train home, once again drained but not quite exhausted. You felt better today, you still had energy to do a few other things.

You stood in front of your apartment, your keys jingling as you unlocked your door. To be honest, you weren’t expecting to find Soryu inside, you would’ve thought he left sometime during the day. So imagine your surprise when you enter your house and smell something delicious. You saw Soryu in your kitchen, cooking something that you expected to taste amazing. You shut the door behind you and set your bags down on the floor.

“Watcha cooking?” You asked.

You watched him turn around, sharp and alert, but when he saw that it was you he relaxed. “Uh, just some curry and rice.”  
You nodded your head and walked over to him, looking over to see how he was doing. Well obviously he was doing great since it all smelled amazing and you had no doubt it would taste fantastic. “Looks amazing.” You said before backing away. You figured you should change out of your scrubs while he finished up the cooking. It kind of felt nice to come home from work to someone else cooking. You always had to cook for yourself so having that off your hands for once was a nice change.

“I’m sorry,” You heard Soryu say, snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked at him with confusion before he continued. “For raiding your kitchen. I wasn’t sure when you were coming home but I figured you’d be home late. And I figured you be hungry and could heat it up when you got home.”

“It’s perfectly fine. It’s nice having someone else cook for a change,” You reassured him. “I’m going to go change, be back in a few.”

You grabbed your bags from the doorway and left to go to your room, taking off your scrubs and placing them in your dirty hamper. You put on some sweats and a t-shirt before heading back out, Soryu had finished up just in time. You helped out by getting some plates and silverware, you handed the plates to Soryu before setting the silverware on the table. Soryu walked over to the table and placed down two plates full of curry and rice. The two of you took a seat, sitting across from each other, and immediately began to eat.

You hadn’t realized how hungry you were until you took a bite, the flavor spreading throughout your tongue was amazing. It just made you want to dig in for more but you didn’t, you kept a slow steady pace, savoring the taste. It was silent while you two ate, this time because you were too busy enjoying your food to make conversation. You swallowed the food in your mouth, deciding to compliment Soryu on his cooking skills.

“This is really good, where’d you learn to cook?” You asked, taking another bite as you waited for him to answer.

“My mom taught me, or rather I watched and picked up on it,” He explained.

You nodded and continued to eat, you wanted to ask more but you weren’t sure if you should be prying into his life. Last night when you asked about his involvement in a gang, he was quick to shut it down. Granted you shut down his question about you being a nurse at only 19 years old. There was so much you wanted to ask him but you held back. Besides, he could be gone tonight or tomorrow, you might not even see him ever again after this visit. But he had remembered you even after a month passed, he came to you when he was in trouble. You were still confused about that, why did he come to you? 

“So, who you running from?” You asked, the words coming out before you could actually think about them.

There was a silence once more and you figured he wasn’t going to answer. Just as you were about to speak up again and tell him to forget about it, he beat you to it. “People, the less you know the better.”

“Well when my home and safety are at risk, I’d like to know who to watch out for,” You said.

“You’re safe, I made sure they didn’t follow me when I came here,” He explained.

You hummed in response and continued eating, he wasn’t going to tell you no matter how hard you pressed.

“What are you studying?” He asked.

“Surgery, I want to be a cardiovascular surgeon,” You told him.

“You’re in med school and your only 19, that’s pretty impressive,” He told you.

Once again you hummed in response, that was everyone’s response, followed with ‘how’d you do it?’ ‘You’re parents must be proud.’ stuff like that. You waited for him to ask the questions, but he didn’t, like he sensed you didn’t want to talk about that. And once again you were engulfed in silence, socializing was never your strong suit so you just sat in silence. When the two of you finished, you made the notion to get the plates and wash em but he beat you to it. You were about to argue but he was already at your sink, you sighed and let him wash them. Although you didn’t like making him do so much, it did feel nice to have someone else help out.

You left your kitchen and went back into your room, digging around a drawer for something. When you found it, you went back to Soryu, finding him on the couch. You took a seat next to him, clearing your throat before speaking up. “Here.”

He looked at you and then at the first you were holding out, understanding that you were trying to give him something. He held his hand out and felt a small object drop into his palm, it was a key. He had an amused look on his face as he looked at you and waited for an explanation.

“I figured this isn’t the only time you’ll be hanging around, might as well give you a key for when I’m not home,” You explained casually, looking away.

The tv was on and you could concentrate on that instead of your heart hammering against your rib cage. “Thanks.” You heard him say.

“Yeah, no problem,” You said quickly before getting up.

When you got to your room, you quickly shut the door and leaned against it, hand against your heart. You took a couple deep breaths to calm your fast beating heart, why was your heart racing so fast? You shook your head in a literal attempt to clear it before walking over to your desk. You needed to study, all your concentration needed to go into that, you didn’t have time for racing hearts. You sat down and pulled out your books and notes, jumping straight away into your work. You had headphones in, playing soft music to help you concentrate, unsure of how long you’ve been sitting there. You checked your phone, it was past midnight but you hadn’t finished your work yet. You were getting tired though, eyes beginning to droop as you felt yourself get sleepy.

There was a knock on your door, which you didn’t hear as you were deeply asleep, and when there was no answer, it opened. Soryu stood on the other side, curious to why your light was still on at three in the morning. Had you forgotten to turn it off before bed or were you still up? He glanced around the room and found you at your desk, or slumped over your desk, head resting against your textbook. You had fallen asleep on your desk, and for some reason he found that to be cute. Nonetheless, you shouldn’t be sleeping in such an comfortable position. He walked over to your desk and carefully, as to not wake you, picked you up. You were so light and tiny in his arms, he barely had to make an effort to pick you up. He walked over to your bed, gently setting you down, slipping his arms from underneath you before reaching for your covers. He tucked you in, your body sensing the warmth of your covers and snuggling deeper into them. He made sure you were comfortable before turning off the light and leaving, gently shutting the door behind him.

You woke up the next morning, comfortable and safe in your bed but with no recollection of you ever actually going to bed. Your books and notes were still sprawled out on your desk, something you would never do, you always kept it neat. Perhaps you were just too tired to pack them up? After you placed them back in your bag, you walked to the bathroom, ready to start your morning routine. While brushing your teeth, you realized something, you couldn’t hear the faint snoring that belonged to Soryu. Was he awake? After finishing, you went into the living room only to find it empty, the only trace of there ever being a person were the neatly folded blankets. There was a note left on your coffee table, the hand writing easily recognizable as Soryu’s.

Thanks for letting me stay again…See you later? -Soryu

So he was planning on coming back? The thought brought a smile to your face as you carried on with your routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter. Hope you liked it! Leave some comments!


	4. Four

The ambient noise of your TV was the only sound resonating throughout your apartment living room. You were asleep on your couch, blanket covering your small frame as you rested. It was eleven at night, you were completely drained from such a loaded week. And on top of that, you hadn’t seen Soryu in two weeks, which worried you. You tried pushing those thoughts out of your head, concentrating on school and work, but they always kept fluttering back. Every night you had come home to an empty apartment, even staying up later than usual and camping on your couch in case he came during the night. Why were you so worried? You hardly knew him, you two were barely even friends—acquaintances at most—so there was no reason to worry so much. Yet you did, scared that something had happened to him, that he had gotten shot or stabbed in one of those fights of his.

You bolted awake when you heard the sound of your front door opening, alerting you to grab the nearest thing as a weapon if needed. You stood on your feet, blanket pooling around you as you waited for the intruder to enter. Where was your phone? Charging in your room that’s where, after you hit the intruder you could run and get it. The stranger came it, except it wasn’t a stranger, it was the same bruised face that kept coming back. You set the mug you had grabbed as a weapon down, relaxing when you saw that it was him. But that soon went away when you remembered how worried he had you, and the fact that he showed up to your home with a beaten face once again.

“Soryu, what the hell?” You bellowed out, eyebrows furrowed and a deep scowl on your face showed how angry you were.

He turned to look at you, bruised left cheek, purple ring around his eye, busted and bruised lip. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he really hadn’t expected you to be up or home even. But here you were, your angry look softening up when you saw his injuries. You looked at him and then the couch, motioning for him to sit while you went to get your kit and an ice pack. When you came back, you set everything down on the coffee table and got what you needed before gently grasping his chin. You towered over him, examining for any cuts on his face. He had one right above his bruised eye and on his cheek bone, and of course the one on his lip. You cleaned them all up, this time with minimal flinching and hissing due to the stinging sensation. Other than the bruises and few cuts, he was fine, lucky that he hadn’t broken his nose or injured his eye seriously.

“I’m starting to think I’ll never see you with a normal face,” You said, dismissing your materials and grabbing the ice pack to allow his bruise to heal faster.

“Sorry,” He mutters out.

You shake your head to cover the small smile adorning your lips before looking into his good eye, getting lost in those gorgeous black eyes of his. You had a moment of déjà vu, remembering the incident from over a month ago when you did the same thing. Except this time, his large hand wasn’t palming over yours, the missing piece snapping you out of your mini trance. You were about to let go of the ice pack and just hand it to him but his hand found your wrist, stopping you from doing so. Like he sensed you were about to pull away and didn’t want you to, like he wanted you to stay so close to him.

“I, uh, I should clean this up,” You whispered, eyes never wavering from his.

His grip on your wrist loosened, instead his fingers crawled up your wrist until his hand was laying over yours. And just like that, you were back to the first night you met, the same moment you had after you finished cleaning his face. Yet it was still different, it felt so right, so comforting to be at such a close proximity to him.

You let your hand slip away from his, directing your eyes to the supplies sprawled out on your coffee table. "Are you hungry?" You asked while you cleaned.

"No, I'm fine, just tired is all," You heard him say.

"I'll get you some blankets," You told before promptly leaving to get him blanket.

You took your time getting the blankets, becoming aware of your pounding heart and nervous stomach. After coming back to the living room, you quickly handed him the blankets before retreating to your room. You shut the door with a loud thump, making Soryu flinch slightly at the loud unexpected noise. There was a dull ache in his heart, like you running away from him made him feel hurt. Actually, every time you rejected him in whatever small way made him feel that way. Why though? He didn’t fully understand that himself.

You went to bed soon after, lying in bed for a long while before succumbing to sleep. You woke up on your own terms the next morning, the first time in a long while that you had a complete day off. You headed to the bathroom, ready to start your morning and get your errands done. You almost forgot that Soryu had returned until you heard his soft snoring coming from your living room. There was a sweet feeling in your heart that you quickly dismissed, you weren't sure what that meant.

 

As you did your morning routine, you remained as quiet as possible, if Soryu woke up you'd just feel awkward. After finishing, you went to the kitchen to start breakfast, even doing that you stayed quiet. You figured you could sneak out and just avoid him for a while, at least until you forget about last night. As you cooked you didn't notice Soryu waking up, walking into the kitchen to get something to drink. He stopped when he saw you in there, unsure if he should say something or just back out. He saw you shiver before turning around to see him standing there, having sensed a presence behind you. He saw you quickly look away, turning your attention to the task at hand.

“Morning,” You said casually.

“Morning,” He replied.

“So, breakfast will be done soon, have a seat,” You told him.

Soryu gave you a head that you couldn’t see and sat down, unsure of what to say next. You didn’t know what to say either and the silence was just making you uncomfortable. Should you make conversion? Maybe acting like whatever happened last night was nothing would ease the tension. But what would you talk about? Anything would suffice really, just enough to liven the mood.

"Any plans today?" You found yourself saying.

"No, not really. Probably just going to stay here, I guess," He answered. "How about you?"

"I think I'm gonna run some errands, stock up on a few things,” You told him.

There was a long pause where neither of you said another word, you were mentally debating if you should invite him to tag along. On one hand you didn’t want it to be awkward but on the other, it wouldn’t be bad to have the company. “Would you like to come with?” You found yourself asking.

It was silent once again, perhaps he was thinking it over, but when a minute passed you figured his answer was no. “Sure. What kind of errands are you running?”

“Well I was thinking about getting some groceries, I’m running low on bathroom essentials. Then go shopping for a bit after dropping everything off,” You explained as you started serving breakfast.

“I don’t mind coming along if you don’t,” He said.

“Nope, you’re free to come with,” You told him, giving him a small smile, no turning back now.

The two of you continued eating in peaceful silence, and when you finished, you stood up to grab the plates but he beat you to it. You were about to protest but he was already washing them and it seemed rude to interrupt. Instead you went to get ready to go out, grabbing your purse whatever else you needed.

When you came out of your room, Soryu was sitting on your couch, patiently waiting for you. “Ready?” You asked.

“Yeah,” He replied.

“Okay let’s go then,” You said.

You locked your apartment door after the two of you got out before exiting your building. There was a market not too far from your place, that was your usual go to for grocery shopping. You told him this and the two of you made your way there, walking side-by-side quietly.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hdfshlafdlkasd I'm sorry if this sucks... I tried getting the perfect in between of Soryu's tough exterior and someone learning how to handle the world. Cause like, he's not present Soryu but he also not innocent anymore. And I wanted more dialogue between them because communication is key but like did I capture his voice properly? Probably not but I am trying... Oh well, hope you enjoy... Also shit's about to get real.

In the short time that you’ve known Soryu, you’d gotten used to the silence that he brought along with him. You never felt forced to strike up a conversation with him, everything just came naturally. In an ironic twist, you felt safe whenever you were with Soryu. You never thought you’d say that about a gang member, speaking of, you wondered what gang he was a part of. There weren’t many gangs in your area, or at least none that you knew of. Like said, you tended to keep to yourself and those types of things didn’t fall under your radar.

It didn’t take long to get to the market and you were quick to get a cart and start walking down the aisles. You had made a mental list of the things you needed and checked it off as you got each item. Grocery shopping was another way you tended to lose yourself in your thoughts. You’d solely focus on your shopping and forget that there was a world around you. And you almost forgot that you were with Soryu until you felt him looming over you, his shadow casting out the artificial light around you. You looked away from the item in front of you and glanced over at Soryu. 

“Now that we’re here, would you like to get anything?” You asked. 

“No thanks, don’t worry about me,” He said. 

You pursed your lips and looked at him with a blank look, wondering if you should take no for an answer. “I don’t mind, you know. Anything you want, it’s on me.” 

“I’m fine, really,” He told you. 

“Okay, just let me know if you change your mind,” You said, quickly turning back to do your shopping. 

He stared at you for a few moments, a smile crawling onto his face at the thought of you worrying about him. You continued your shopping, once in a while glancing over at Soryu to see how he was doing. Sometimes you’d catch him staring at something, it made you wonder if it was something he wanted. And when you did catch him, you’d wait until he wasn’t looking and place it in the cart. And before you knew it, you were at the checkout line, a quick and painless transaction. All the bags were loaded into the cart and you walker partway to the exit before stopping. You always walked home with a load of bags, and you were used to doing it that way. So, you were surprised when you reached in to grab all the bags and someone beat you to it.   
You looked to see Soryu with multiple bags in hand, steadying himself and balancing the weight out. There were a few bags left for you to carry and you looked at them with guilt. You didn’t want him to carry so many bags, especially since they were all yours. 

“You don’t have to carry so many,” You argued calmly. 

“I don’t mind, don’t worry about it,” He answered smoothly. 

You bit your lip and nodded, there was no need to argue about this and he probably wouldn’t budge anyway. Still, it didn’t mean you didn’t feel bad that he was carrying so much more than you. You sighed and started your walk home; it was also spent in silence but again you didn’t mind. It felt like the trip home was faster than the trip to the market and before you knew it, you were back in the comfort of your home. You and he set the bags on the table before you began to unpack everything. 

“Give me a few minutes to put these away and then we’ll head out again,” You said. 

“Here, I’ll help,” He told you. 

“Oh, you don’t have to,” You replied. 

“I want to, please, it’s the least I can do,” He insisted. 

“Okay, sure, you handle the refrigerated stuff,” You instructed. It was nice to have some help. 

The two of you finished quickly, quicker than had it been just you doing this alone. It really was nice to have someone around to help but you knew you couldn’t get used to it. You knew that eventually you and Soryu would part ways, just thinking about it made your heart ache. You pushed those thoughts away and grabbed your bag, keys and phone, ready to leave again. You’d have to take a train to where you wanted to go next, you lived twenty minutes away from the nearest store outlets and departments. You told Soryu this, the walk to your nearest train station was only five minutes, give or take. This time, you didn’t want to walk in silence, you wanted to have a conversation with Soryu. The question being about what though? You couldn’t pry into his personal life, and you hardly knew him so you didn’t know his interest. So, what could you ask him without setting something off? 

“Do you have anything in mind that you’d like for dinner tonight?” You found yourself asking. “Or we could eat out, I haven’t done that in a while.” 

“Up to you, I’m okay with whatever,” He said. 

“Mm, nope, you pick,” You replied. 

You were back to silence for a couple seconds before he spoke up again. “Okay, we’ll eat out since you haven’t. But you pick the restaurant.” 

You smiled gently and nodded. “Fair enough.” 

You arrived at the station just in time for the next train, quickly getting onto the crowded train. There weren’t any seats available, so you’d have to stand but you didn’t really mind. But with the crowded train, meant being pushes up close to people, one person in particular. You were practically pushed up against his chest and you were doing your best to keep some room between the two of you. Every so often the train would jolt and you grip the grab handle tightly to keep your balance and not bump into him. But there was one particular jolt of the train that sent you flying straight into him. He had caught you with ease, his arms wrapped around your waist while your palms rested on his chest. You didn’t dare look up but you could feel his sharp eyes boring into you. 

“Sorry,” You quietly uttered before straightening up, still avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s fine,” Was his response. 

What’s up with you? You never acted this way around another person, you never felt nervous and timid. You were a nurse, a damn good nurse, who always felt confident around her patients and fellow nurses. So where had that confidence gone now? 

You were so relieved when the intercom announced your stop was next, then you could put some actual distance between the two of you. When the train came to a stop you gently pushed your way through the crowd of people. Soryu followed along, staying close behind you as to not lose you. The two of you made your way out of the crowded station and onto the busy streets. 

“So, what are we doing first?” Soryu asked. 

“I was thinking about getting new scrubs first and then just window and see what catches my eye,” You told him, beginning to walk in the busy streets. 

Soryu hummed and followed you, you were headed towards a familiar department store where you usually got your scrubs. You browsed around the scrub section, looking for some that caught your eye. Soryu watched you intently, watching how focused you looked as you picked out a pair of scrubs. You had two sets in your hand, one light blue pair, the shirt that had a breast pocket and two at the hem. The other was teal with a similar style to the light blue, the pants also had pockets. 

“Take the teal one,” You heard someone say behind you. 

You turned to look at Soryu, surprised that he said anything. “Y-Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.” 

You put the light blue one back and took the teal one, walking around to see if you liked anything. You found a couple jeans and blouses, adding them to the pile on your arm. 

“Hey, since it looks like you’ll be staying with me for a while, we should get you some clothes to keep at my apartment,” You told Soryu. 

“I brought a bag with clothes, so I’m fine,” He replied. 

“Oh sure. I’m just gonna buy these and we can be on our way,” You said, quickly walking away. 

You proceeded to the checkout line, waited a few minutes before it was your turn to pay. You were back out onto the hectic streets, busier than when you first arrived. “How about some lunch?” You asked Soryu. 

“Sure, anything in mind?” He asked. 

“I was thinking soba noodles actually, are you up for it?” Was your response. 

“Okay, sure,” He replied simply. 

“C’mon, I know a great place nearby,” You said. 

Soryu smiled and nodded, ready to follow your lead when he spotted something. Before he knew it, he had grabbed your hand and started leading you the other way. You felt yourself being jolted away from the direction you were headed and found yourself running. You were pushing past the crowd in a full sprint, Soryu leading the way, his hand gripping yours tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, welcome to a new story of mine. I really like kissed by the baddest bidder and I really like Soryu. So I decided to write this because I don’t know…ha! I have no idea where I’m going with this so idk. Let me know what you guys thought in the comments, is it good? Is it bad? Should I stop, keep going? Just let me know, okay, buh-bye!


End file.
